


Justice for All

by heretoday898



Series: For All Trilogy [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Kidnapping, M/M, Married Clark/Bruce, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretoday898/pseuds/heretoday898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of heading back to the Avengers Compound after Siberia, Tony goes to visit his longtime friend in Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, the big Batman v Superman fight happened years before the Avengers assembled. Bruce and Clark were young when they first fought. The age Bruce is in BvS is how old he is in this story. SuperBat is more background cause they're just really married and in the groove of married life. Tony knows about Bruce/Batman and the history with Superman. I have no idea how Tony got back from Siberia in the Iron Man suit, I didn't answer that question. I hope I answer any and all questions people have...but I think that's all you need to know right now. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own and I do not own these characters.

“I fucked up,” Tony exhaled, voice dripping with as much remorse as rain that poured down on him in heavy sheets. 

Bruce stared out at his childhood friend before opening the Manor doors and letting the broken man in.  The Iron man suit was busted, red and gold scratched and singed from a battle long fought and brutally ended.  Bruce reached forward as the man all but collapsed on the marble foyer, helping dismantle the armor.  Alfred’s quick footsteps could be heard as the Butler made his way towards the kneeling billionaires, large fluffy towels in hand.  Bruce took them with a murmur of thanks as Alfred moved back while the remaining pieces of metal fell away from Tony’s body.  Bruce paused, stared at the bruises and cuts adorning his friend and felt a flash of anger curl through his stomach.  Dark brown eyes rose to meet Bruce’s own cool blue ones’.  Those eyes spoke volumes; they spoke of betrayal, regret, and pain.  But, above all those eyes spoke of self-loathing.  Bruce knew Tony blamed himself for how everything with the Accords escalated; after all it was what they did. 

“I have prepared some tea and a small meal in the kitchen if you both would follow me,’ Alfred spoke softly as he placed a comforting hand on Tony’s shoulder.

Bruce picked Tony up and wrapped his arm around the mechanical genius’ waist as he hauled him down to the kitchen.  Tony slumped into a seat at the counter as Alfred made up two plates of food and poured the warm tea.  Tony stared at the food, looking a little lost before heaving a sigh and methodically digging in.  Bruce let a little smirk slip out before starting on his own meal, no one denied Alfred’s cooking. 

They finished the meal in silence and Bruce brought Tony into his study as Alfred cleaned up after them, murmuring about making up a guest room.  Bruce led Tony to a plush seat by the fire place and dropped down across from the hero.  Silence echoed throughout the room only broken up by the crackle of the wood and the steady beating of the rain.  Alfred entered carrying a tray of medical supplies which he placed down next to Tony and began quietly and efficiently removing the blood from the man’s face and treating his wounds.  Tony didn’t resist, just whispered a thanks as Alfred finished and removed the tray from the room leaving the two men in silence again.

The silence was broken by the heavy tread of footsteps sounding down the hall.  Bruce perked up as his eyes flickered to the door which creaked open a moment later.  Clark entered quietly, bright blue eyes scanning over Bruce’s features before flitting over to Tony.  Tony’s eyes widened in shock before his head snapped around to glare at Bruce.

“Tony Stark may I introduce Clark Kent,” Bruce spoke as he stood up to greet the Kryptonian with a gentle kiss.

“Bruce, you dog, I can’t believe you’ve been holding out on me,” Tony’s mouth gapped like a fish for a moment as he took in the matching rings before a sly smile stretched across his face.

“To be fair, you never asked,” Bruce smirked back, shoulders relaxing as he saw the tiny spark light up in Tony’s eyes. 

“To be even fairer, it’s not like Bruce would have told you had you asked,” Clark gave Bruce a cheeky smile before turning to Tony with an outstretched hand, “it’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Yeah, honestly never thought I’d get the chance seeing as how you’re supposed to be dead and all,” Tony took the strong hand and gave it a firm shake. 

Bruce let out a wry chuckle as a sheepish smile stretched across Clark’s face, the billionaire reaching out to rub his husband’s shoulder before turning to Tony.  Tony, whose face was no longer looking as withdrawn and pale as when he first showed up on Bruce’s threshold.  It was a start, but by no means was Bruce letting the other man prolong his misery by not talking about what happened.  It just didn’t have to be tonight, enough emotional turmoil had happened and Bruce would allow for his and Clark’s relationship to be a distraction for now.  After all, he and Tony had not seen each other for quite some years now. 

“Not that I don’t miss your sullen and, quite frankly, unapproachable silences Bruce, I would really love to hear this story.  After all, you’ve clearly been holding out on me and I’ve been nothing but giving to you in the past,” Tony admonished with a mocking head shake. 

“It’s not my fault you feel the need to flaunt yourself and proceed to ignore things right in front of you,” Bruce barely restrained an eye roll.

“That’s rather true Tony.  I can’t remember how many times you’ve called at some of the most inappropriate moments,” Clark chuckled, a light blush spreading across his face. 

“You freaking exhibitionist.  I can’t believe you made me an unintentional voyeur” Tony exclaimed with a huge, mirthful grin.

“I can’t believe you’re surprised by this,” Bruce deadpanned, finally succumbing and shooting Tony an eye roll.

“Of course I’m surprised, well, not by you having a kink, but definitely by this one being alive and married to you,” Tony blurted, jamming his pointer finger into Clark’s chest before quickly retracting his hand with a slight flinch. 

“It’s a long story,” Clark sighed as he sat down, pulling Bruce next to him.

“I’ve got all night,” Tony said, dropping once again into his seat.

****

Tony’s head was spinning and it wasn’t due to the pain meds Alfred had slipped him.  Bruce fucking Wayne was married.  Married.  To a man.  No, to Superman.  God, Tony wished he had known about this sooner, the party he would have thrown for these two.  Not that Bruce would have actually allowed Tony to throw him one, but they could have at least had a fancy dinner here at the Manor.  Tony looked at his longtime friend; he took in Bruce’s steel blue eyes, the sharp jaw line, and long body of compact muscles.  He looked like Bruce.  Not Brucie Wayne, Gotham’s Prince and not the Batman, Gotham’s Dark Knight, just Bruce.  If this is what Superman, no, Clark Kent, brought out in Bruce Wayne then Tony was giving the man, alien, his full support. 

“I know about the whole Metropolis/Gotham fiasco and cover up,” Tony reminded Bruce, giving the man a long glance. 

“You know a part of it, the broad overall and painfully glossed over part of it,” Bruce deadpanned. 

“Fair enough, I suppose I don’t really know how you managed to cover up such a devastating disaster or how Big Blue here is in fact alive.  I mean it was on everyone’s radar and then nothing, complete silence.  I know you have connections Bruce and Clark, you must have them too, but on this level, where not even SHIELD could squeeze a trickle of information out of anyone, I’ve never seen anything like that,” Tony mused crossing his arms as he stared down the two men across from him.  Well, attempted to stare down. 

“It wasn’t easy, obviously, and yes I had help from some unlikely sources that happened to agree with me on the finer points,” Bruce stated with a curl of his lips.  The man clearly disliked the idea of needing help, but Tony wondered if it had to do with whom that help was from. 

“Amanda Waller was the government liaison,” Clark said, face impassive.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Tony groaned, head dropping into his hands as he rubbed his fingers through his unkempt hair. 

“No,” Bruce growled, the Bat had entered the conversation.

“Jesus fucking Christ B.  I’ve never met the woman, thankfully, but from what I’ve heard she is not someone to cross and that little bit of information came from Nick Fury,” Tony’s voice was incredulous, dark eyebrows drawn in concern.

“We’ve had an agreement since the day she discovered my identity and hold a mutually grudging respect for each other.  This was a moment in time when we happened to find ourselves of similar opinion and we took the necessary steps to ensure the world was kept safe,” Bruce’s voice was unflinching, the tone of a man who would always put the world’s safety ahead of his own. 

“Kept safe, in case you didn’t notice, New York was invaded about five years after your little throw down in Gotham,” Tony sputtered before gaining steam, the genius’ hands flying in the air. 

“The world didn’t need to know about aliens or metahumans, not yet, it wasn’t ready.  Frankly it still isn’t ready but the Avengers and SHIELD blew that out of the water.  You only have yourselves to blame for New York,” Bruce snapped leaning forward.  Clark put a calming hand on his husbands shoulder and shot Tony a warning look.    

“Well excuse me for not consulting with the Batman, next time I’ll be sure to check in with you before I need to save the planet,” Tony’s voice dripped sarcasm, ignoring Clark’s look. 

“Good.  Then maybe you won’t end up with a broken team and no contingency plan,” Bruce agreed, clearly choosing to ignore Tony’s sarcasm. 

“That’s what the Accords were for, a contingency plan to keep us in check, to make sure no one; especially a team of superheroes had supreme power.  Thought you of all people would have liked something like that,” Tony exclaimed, chest heaving.  He shouldn’t have to defend himself to Bruce, the man saw things for what they were. 

“Then what went wrong?” Bruce asked, eyes level as they trapped Tony with their cool, vast intelligence. 

“Rogers! He didn’t want to sign, said we couldn’t trust anyone but ourselves, that people have agendas and it would take away our right to choose,” Tony’s fists were clenched, his breathing erratic. 

He looked up and found Bruce’s unwavering gaze and Clark’s understanding one locked on him.  There was no judgement in these men’s eyes.  How could they judge after all, they fought each other when they were enemies, they fought together as allies and here they were, married.  They were two halves kept in check by each other. 

“What went wrong?” Bruce repeated as Tony’s breathing calmed. 

“My parents’ death wasn’t an accident,” Tony abruptly said causing Bruce’s brow to furrow. 

“The Winter Soldier, Barnes, he killed them.  He strangled my mother with his bare hand,” Tony choked out.  Hands wrapped around his clenched fists, squeezing in comfort.  They were smooth hands, lacking in callouses; Tony wondered briefly if there was anything on Earth that could cause those hands to feel worn. 

“It became personal,” Bruce murmured as he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

“He knew, Ste—Rogers, he knew that Barnes killed them,” Tony’s voice was laced with accusation.

“The thing is, deep down, I know it wasn’t Barnes it was Hydra and the brainwashing.  None of that was his choice.  But, Rogers, he chose not to tell me.  He chose a man who, yes was once his whole world, but there was no guarantee that the man he knew would ever come back and yet he chose him,” Tony lamented, knuckles white in Clark’s grip 

“The second I found out about Zemo and how Ross wasn’t going to play by the rules, I broke those Accords because that was the right thing to do at the time.  Why couldn’t Ste—Rogers see that signing the Accords first would have been the right thing to do at that time, it would have prevented all of this,” Tony confessed, eyes darting between Bruce and Clark.

“He is still very much a man out of time Tony.  He had the chance have something from his past, the only time he has ever truly known and felt comfortable in and he took it.  It didn’t matter that there was no guarantee, he would have taken it at the slightest 1% chance of having his Bucky back,” Clark said, his voice gentle but firm in this knowledge. 

“You didn’t,” Tony’s hoarse whisper echoed through the room.

“I didn’t what?” Clark’s eyes scrunched in confusion.

“Choose the past, you didn’t choose Krypton,” Tony raised his eyes and looked Clark dead in the face.

“Krypton had its chance and I wasn’t going to allow seven billion people to die just so it could get a second one or so I could see what my birth planet was like,” Clark affirmed, eyes serious and steady as he stared back at Tony. 

“Clark doesn’t hold a lifetime of memories associated with Krypton or the guilt of its destruction.  Captain Rogers holds both in regards to Barnes.  You were no match for that,” Bruce stated. 

“Would you have seen this coming?” Tony asked, dejected eyes staring over Bruce’s shoulder.

“Based on past behavior, yes.  But, there were a number of outcomes that could have happened each with their own preventable scenarios.  However, I don’t know him like you do Tony, I don’t put that amount of faith in people either,” Bruce’s voice was gruff, his reminder of their differences cut through Tony more than he would have liked to admit. 

“I don’t know him at all,” Tony’s voice was detached even to his own ears. 

The three men sat in silence; Tony ignoring the concerned, soft blue stare Clark was sending him and instead chose to meet Bruce’s calculating one.  A brief thought flashed through Tony’s mind, what would have happened if it was Bruce and not Tony who went head to head with Captain America?  Tony blinked slowly as his brain seemed to finally catch up with his subconscious.  There was a reason he had come to Gotham, it sure as hell wasn’t for sympathy because Bruce didn’t exactly excel at comfort.  No.  Bruce never would have allowed for things to go as far as they did and even if the worse did occur, which it did, Bruce would have had a backup plan.  Multiple backup plans. 

“How many scenarios are we talking and please, just take out the ones you know I won’t like,” Tony’s deep brown eyes connected with Bruce’s sharp blue ones, a small smile tugged at his lips.

Bruce let out a low chuckle as he leaned back against the couch, steel glinting in his eyes.  Tony glanced over at Clark and grinned at the fondly exasperated look the man was aiming at Bruce.  Oh yes, Bruce and Clark had most definitely talked about this. 

“Tony, I’m sure you know you are free to stay as long as you’d like.  However, if you don’t mind I’d like to take Bruce and you two can continue scheming tomorrow,” Clark just shook his head as he stood up and made his way to the door.

“Alfred has made up your old guest room, I’m sure you still remember the way,” Bruce nodded to Tony as he met Clark at the door, hooking his arm around his husband’s waist. 

“Goodnight lovebirds,” Tony called out as he tipped his head back against the seat, grinning.  It was good to be in Gotham. 

****

Tony had been residing in Gotham for a week and already Bruce’s PR department had to fend off more vicious reporters in seven days than all his years as Brucie Wayne.  Speculations and wild accusations were being tossed around from various places with some claiming a business deal to others being of the whirlwind romance variety.  Bruce allowed his PR to confirm the former while Tony cackled in glee at the latter.  Thank god for Clark, when Bruce and Tony weren’t going over business dealings his husband took the genius out to play tourist.  Although, this ended up causing another wave of headlines saying Tony was having a romantic entanglement with an unknown man.  It lead to some speculation about Tony’s relationship with Captain America being not quite so platonic pre-Sokovia Accords.  Bruce considered confronting Tony about these rumors, but Clark quickly shot down that line of thought. 

Those were the days.  Nights told a different story.  Nights found Bruce, Clark, and Tony in the Cave meticulously combing through the Sokovia Accords as well as Bruce gathering evidence on Secretary Ross.  It was looking promising especially with Clark’s ability to read through information at the rate of a super computer, Bruce smirked at Tony the first time the man let out a jealous grumble.  Bruce still went out on patrol, though the criminals in Gotham were relatively quiet.  Iron Man never joined him and Tony never asked.  Nights were about Bruce or Clark waking Tony up when the nightmares became too much for the man to handle.  Bruce was no stranger to nightmares and Clark was used to providing comfort to emotionally stunted billionaire superheroes.  All in all they had a good system going when it was night time. 

It was on one of these nights when Bruce was still in the Batsuit with the cowl pushed back that Tony came stumbling down to the Cave.  Bruce glanced up momentarily from his report to note the dark circles under tired brown eyes as Tony slouched into a chair. 

“They’re afraid of us,” Tony said without preamble. 

“It’s necessary,” Bruce went back to typing and scanning his reports. 

“For here maybe, newsflash B, the world isn’t Gotham,” Tony snapped, rubbing a hand through his bedhead.

Failure and the need to be loved.  They were Tony’s biggest weaknesses and sadly they often went hand in hand.  Bruce turned and studied his longtime friend and perhaps for the first realized how fundamentally different he and Tony were. 

“Fear keeps people in check.  If they weren’t afraid of you or of the collateral damage it would incur, you would have lost your suits a long time ago,” Bruce stated, voice sharp. 

“And what would they do to you?  What would they do if they knew Bruce Wayne was behind the cowl?  Because I’m pretty sure you have enough influence over this city to get away with a lot of shit,” Tony sneered, eyes dull.

“Arkham.  I’d be in a cell and a strait jacket right next to the Joker,” Bruce gave a mirthless laugh.

“You’d get out within two days,” Tony rolled his eyes giving Bruce a quick faithful grin.

“That’s not the point Tony. It wouldn’t matter if I escaped, Batman would no longer be a symbol, he’d be a man.  A flesh and blood man who makes mistakes and is fallible,” Bruce revealed, his eyes imparting this knowledge onto Tony. 

“You need to understand that Bruce Wayne is the mask.  It’s usually the opposite Tony.  Captain America and Superman, those are the masks and the Steve Rogers and Clark Kent underneath those masks are the driving forces and those forces are flawed and human,” Bruce continued at Tony’s silence.    

Bruce took in Tony’s face, the trimmed goatee and laugh lines around his brown eyes.  Tony had aged well, he was shaped by large battering forces and made better for it.  Bruce could say the same for himself.  But, at first Bruce went looking for these forces to shape him, forces he could learn from and in turn manipulate to suit his mission.  Tony hadn’t, Tony was thrust into the fire and had come out forged iron, bright and gleaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter :)
> 
> Bucky didn't enter cryo and this takes place 6 months after the first chapter. 
> 
> Last chapter will be up tomorrow!
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own and I do not own these characters.

**6 MONTHS LATER**

Tony walked into the kitchen with the early dawn light creeping through the windows.  Alfred was already up judging by the pot of coffee percolating on the counter and Bruce sitting at the island with a plate of eggs reading the newspaper.  Tony would have rolled his eyes at the younger man, but his eyes were barely open as it was.  Tony slumped down next to Bruce and pulled the man’s eggs over, sliding the fork around and dug in.  The shifting of the newspaper brought Tony’s attention up to the bold red BREAKING NEWS headline.  There was a picture of Zemo and three smaller ones of himself, Rogers, and Barnes along with a large central image of the Vienna bombing.  Tony ripped the paper out of Bruce’s hands, ignoring the icy glare. 

‘BREAKING NEWS:  Helmut Zemo, the man convicted of setting off a bomb in Vienna at the signing of the Sokovia Accords and killing a number of dignitaries, most notable King T’Chaka of Wakanda has escaped prison.  Zemo was moved to a standard cell in a max security prison just five months ago.’

Tony’s hands shook with rage as he looked up to see Bruce watching him.  The vigilante’s face was impassive, eyes grave as Tony folded the newspaper back up and placed it on the counter. 

“Why would they transfer him to a different cell?” Tony’s voice was pitched low.

“He’s not a meta or enhanced.  That doesn’t call for the state of the art glorified chair he was originally kept in.  He is just a man who happened to have a well-executed plan,” Bruce stated as if it was obvious to anyone who had a brain.  Perhaps it was, but Tony didn’t particularly care for the logic.    

“I’m not even going to ask how you about that containment unit Barnes was kept in,” Tony responded.  Bruce just arched a dark eyebrow in response before taking his eggs back. 

“I thought you and Clark were going to New York so you could take him to that diner you’ve been bragging about?” Bruce glanced at Tony, fork poised above his eggs and dragging the Tony’s attention away from the newspaper. 

“Why yes, I have a lovely day planned for us away from the gloom of Gotham, don’t wait up,” Tony drawled seeing straight through Bruce’s diversion tactic as he made his way out of the kitchen to gather Clark for a much deserved trip. 

Tony slid into the booth opposite Clark as the waitress set down two menus sliding an appreciative glance in Clark’s direction, Tony chuckled in amusement at the other man’s blush.  The received a few stares, but Tony had been frequenting this diner since the beginning of the construction of Stark Tower.  The people here were good, kind, and surprisingly tight lipped.  Tony had asked a waitress about it one day which resulted in a snort and a fond pat to his hand with the woman explaining that they all owed him their lives, a little silence was hardly worth anything in comparison to that. 

“Everything here’s good, so order what you want, my treat,” Tony grinned at Clark as they flipped through the menu. 

Unsurprisingly both men ordered huge loaded burgers with fries and Clark put in an order of pie for desert.  Tony chuckled to himself, it was a good think Bruce had deep pockets and could afford Clark’s eating habits.  Then again, he was sure Alfred loved having someone around who ate at least three square meals a day.         

“So, how’s married life been treating you?” Tony repressed a laugh at Clark’s deadpan stare.

“You’ve been living with us the past six months Tony, I’m pretty sure you know what our married life is like,” Clark shook his head with a grin.

“I’m going to be honest, I was imaging a lot more kinky sex,” Tony shot Clark a leering grin.

“You do know that Bruce has multiple private homes and I can break the sound barrier,” Clark grinned unrepentantly.

“You’re no fun,” Tony pouted as Clark laughed. 

“I’m surprised he lets you use your powers out in the open with him,” Tony remarked as he bit into the burger.

“Well, it’s for sex and time away,” Clark murmured with a secretive smile.

Tony made over exaggerated gagging noises to which Clark flicked fries at him in retaliation.  Tony laughed, it was nice to get away every once and a while, Tony could understand Bruce and Clark wanting to do it and if he had Clark’s abilities, well, he wouldn’t be so judicial with them that’s for sure.  They continued to eat in silence as the tables around them began to empty.

“You’ve been helping them, the other ‘metahumans’ isn’t that what you’re calling them, you’ve been helping them stay off grid,” Tony surmised after a few minutes of companionable silence.

“There a good group, they save their cities on a regular basis.  They inspire hope and trust, Bruce and I will not allow that to be corrupted or exploited,” Clark stated, blue eyes determined as they looked at Tony.

“You don’t want them to be controlled, at least, not like the Avengers,” Tony nodded in concession.

“We should and need to be the ones to keep ourselves in check.  We can only trust each other, no one else is capable or understands,” Clark stated, it was a conversation he and Bruce must have had countless times after their fight.

“I told him, Rogers, I didn’t trust anyone who didn’t have a dark side,” Tony sighed remembering his conversation with Ste—Rogers at Clint’s farm, remembered him ripping a piece of wood clean in half.

“Please tell me you don’t have a dark side,” Tony’s eyes widened in alarm as he looked at Clark.

“Bruce is my dark side,” Clark chuckled as Tony’s eyes widened impossibly further at the thought. 

“So if someone hurt him, threatened him, you would pull your punches so to speak?” Tony inquired, disbelief lacing his voice.

“Someone is always hurting him, threatening him Tony, he’s Batman.  But, if you’re asking what I would do if something irrevocable happened to him, well, I would do what he would want me to do.  I would be what he has always seen me to be,” Clark’s eyes were serious.  This was a man who had been dealing with the weight of his abilities for decades, a man scorned for them and still saw the good in the world. 

“Now, I can’t say the same for Bruce,” Clark continued, a shadow crossing his handsome face. 

“You think he’d break his one rule if something happened to you?” Tony couldn’t believe it.

“No, if Jason’s death didn’t drive him to it I don’t believe anything happening to me would,” Clark’s eyes were thoughtful as he dug into his pie.  Tony resumed eating in silence as he let the conversation drop.

They finished their meals in relative silence, Clark commenting on how delicious the pie was, but nothing compared to his mothers.  The diner was empty by this time, the lone waitress cleaning tables off in the corner.  Tony tossed down some cash and a generous tip like always when the first can of gas broke through the window, showering both men in glass.  Tony instantly covered his mouth with his elbow while Clark took off, whipping the waitress and cooks out the back and into the alley.  Tony was down on his knees and masked men had stormed the diner by the time Clark was back at his side.  Tony’s eyes were streaming with tears and blurred, but he could make out Clark’s alarmed look before the man dropped to the floor as well, sprawled out haphazardly. 

“It will be alright,” Clark’s calm voice was the last thing Tony heard before he succumbed to darkness. 

****

Steve was furious.  He tossed the newspaper to the side in disgust as he stood up from the table and ran a hand through his hair.  Zemo escaped from a max security prison, Steve didn’t even know he was moved.  Although, why should he have known, he wasn’t a part of any organization like that anymore, wasn’t privy to that kind of information.  Steve looked over at Bucky sitting on the couch his friend’s blue eyes steady as they regarded Steve.  It was Bucky who had brought him the newspaper with a grim look on his face. 

They had been in Wakanda for the past six months, T’Challa offered his home as a sanctuary as recompense for wrongly accusing Bucky of murdering King T’Chaka.  It had been a relatively quiet six months, Bucky had a new vibranium arm thanks to the doctors and engineers here.  Steve found that he couldn’t stand going to watch the arm be assembled, the workshop and labs reminded him too much of Tony.  Steve did, however, help the doctors and Bucky as much as he could in regards to Hydra’s sequence for activating the Winter Soldier.  It was slow going, but progress was being made and for that Steve was grateful.  Now this though, the man who orchestrated the rift between he and Tony had escaped.         

“I let everyone know, they’ll be here in a few minutes,” Bucky said from across the room.  Steve nodded to let his best friend know he’d heard him.

While he waited, Steve looked down at the package on the table with the return to sender stamped on the front over Tony’s name and the Avenger’s compound’s address.  Steve sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, he hoped wherever Tony was he was alright. 

“What’s this all about Cap?” Sam’s raised voice echoed as the team came around the corner. 

“Helmut Zemo has escaped prison,” Steve informed his friends and teammates.  This was met with a chorus of various shocked exclamations and curses from all but Natasha and T’Challa, not that it surprised him. 

“I’m going after him,” Steve stated, steal laced his voice as he looked everyone in the eye. 

“Steve, you do realize the second you set foot outside this country you’ll be arrested and incarcerated,” Sam shot him an unimpressed look. 

“I’m not going to let the man responsible for causing the Avengers to fall apart get away,” Steve said, shoulders square and jaw clenched.

“Partially responsible,” Natasha’s dry voice cut through his core.

“I will join you Captain.  The man is responsible for the death of my father as well as multiple others,” T’Challa gave a slight nod.

“Well, that’s easy for you to say, you have diplomatic immunity, uhh, you’re Highness,” Scott spoke up, wincing at the look T’Challa shot him.

“No one has to put their lives on the line,” Steve reminded everyone, eyes landing on Wanda.

“I will go with you,” Wanda’s eyes glowed as she gave her acceptance and Steve was grateful.

“Isn’t that what we do, we risk everything for each other, for you Cap,” Clint’s face was serious as he stared at Steve. 

“I’ve already asked too much of you all.  Clint, Scott you both have given up your families for me, for this, I can’t ask any more,” Steve spoke quietly, guilt eating away at his stomach.

“In case you haven’t noticed Steve, it’s not like we have much here, it’s not home.  Like you said, we already gave that up,” Clint sighed before he nodded, “I’ll go get my bow.”

“This is what we do, we stop the bad guys and I will continue to do it with you Captain America,” Scott smiled and Steve couldn’t help but smile back. 

“You wouldn’t last five seconds without me Cap,” Natasha smirked and Steve chuckled in agreement.

“Do I really need to say it,” Sam cocked his eyebrow as he moved to stand next Steve.

“With you ‘til the end of the line, punk,” Bucky gave Steve a warm smile, one Steve had been seeing more and more lately.  Steve looked around the room, a warm feeling spread throughout his body as he took in the determined and faithful faces. 

“Has Tony given a statement on Zemo’s escape?” Sam asked, glancing over at Steve.

“Not that I know of.  Apparently he isn’t at the Compound either,” Stave said holding up the package.  Natasha snorted from behind him.

“What do you know?” Steve and Sam turned to look at the red head.

Natasha made eye contact with T’Challa, the king nodded and pulled up a hologram showing a few articles and photographs from a publication called the Gotham Gazette.  There were multiple pictures of Tony with a tall and darkly handsome man.  They looked like they were mostly from business ventures and fundraisers and quite a few of the photos were accompanied by articles discussing the deals between Wayne Enterprises and Stark Industries.  A few of the older articles mentioned a drop in SI stocks resulting in mass layoffs.  Steve felt a pang of guilt run through his chest. It was tempered by the more recent articles showing the rise in public opinion of Tony and SI with the help of Wayne Enterprises and Bruce Wayne.  The other photos had Steve’s gut clenching and a hallow pit opening in his chest.  They were candid and full of life.  These photos were of Tony and another tall, dark haired and extremely handsome man whose face was much more open and friendly than the business man’s.  The articles accompanying these images were from the entertainment section and posed questions and speculations about who Tony’s mystery man was.     

“Well, he’s been busy,” Clint snickered as Sam and Scot grinned along with the archer.

“There’s nothing on Iron Man,” Wanda noted, a thoughtful frown marring her features. 

“It seems that Mr. Stark is no longer participating in the Avengers.  As far as I can tell, there are no Avengers, at least none that would answer to the UN and the Accords,” T’Challa informed the now silent room. 

Steve’s eyes flitted over to Bucky, his friend already looking at him with reserved blue eyes.  Steve thought about the letter he wrote to Tony, the one saying how the Avengers belonged to the genius, perhaps had always belonged to him more so than Steve.  How could they belong to Tony when they were all here with him, who was he kidding, he left Tony alone.  Steve looked back at the photographs displayed on the hologram, Tony looked happy, whoever that blue eyed, muscle bound man was, he made Tony laugh.  Steve squared his shoulders, he couldn’t think about Tony right now, he needed to focus on capturing Zemo and bringing the man to justice.

“All right, what do we know about Zemo. How long has he been out, where would he go, who are his contacts?” Steve’s voice was commanding the only thing missing was the shield. 

****

It had taken a few days, but Natasha and T’Challa had finally uncovered where Zemo was hiding.  Steve and the team had prepped the jet and landed on the outskirts of a rural Russian town home to more goats than people.  Intel stated there was a Soviet era bunker located underneath the town, one equipped with a missile silo and the ability to withstand a massive nuclear blast.  They crept through the town, most of the homes barred with wood and shingles falling off the roofs. There was a long concrete building where Steve, Bucky, and Natasha scouted the ground while Sam took to the air.  It appeared empty, but Sam’s scans were picking up heat signatures underground.  Steve, Bucky, and Natasha entered the building, Scott riding on Steve’s shoulder and out of sight.  Wanda, T’Challa, Clint, and Sam entered from the opposite side and everyone came to a stop in the center.  There was a solitary steel covered manhole in the center surrounded by steal railings, it was the ladder down into the bunker. 

“At least we’re out of the wind,” Scott joked over the comm link.

“We need to get out of here,” Natasha’s head snapped up and she quickly scanned the walls of the warehouse.  

“What? Why?” Sam’s voice was tight as he looked towards Steve.

Steve scanned the walls of the building, the windows, and the doors.  Everything was sealed shut.  His eyes were drawn to the floor, every few feet there were innocuous holes, holes that started seeping a noxious gas which caused Steve and everyone else to gag and cover their mouths.  Natasha and Clint started firing at the windows, the bullets and arrows barely making a dent.  Wanda collapsed first followed by Sam, Clint, and Natasha.  Steve’s eyes blurred as he saw Scott regain his size out of the corner of his eye, the man must have jumped off his shoulder.  He and T’Challa were the next to fall.  Steve staggered towards Bucky arms reaching out at the wild look in his best friends eyes.  He tried to murmur reassurances, they were not going to take him away from Steve again, but nothing was making it past his lips.  Steve fell to his knees as Bucky collapsed in his arms.  The last thing Steve saw were black combat boots and a gas mask bending over his best friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments or Kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, 4 total chapters. I split this last one up cause it would have been a really long chapter compared to the others, enjoy!
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own and I do not own these characters.

Tony opened his eyes to a dim cavernous interior, the walls were made out of sheets of metal with steel beams arching overhead.  His head throbbed and his mouth was dry from whatever drug he had been gassed with.  Tony’s mind cleared as he remembered the cans of noxious gas breaking through the windows of the diner he and Clark had been eating in.  Tony raised his head quickly ignoring the rolling of his stomach as he looked around for Clark.  The man was on his left a few feet away looking slightly disheveled with his hair flopping down in his face and bright blue eyes scanning Tony. 

“You’re fine, no internal injuries,” Clark assured him. 

“Why and how did they take you?” Tony’s rasped and coughed a bit to clear his throat.

“I, uhh, pretended to be knocked out.  Heard them talking about using me as leverage,” Clark whispered a sheepish smile on his face.  Tony couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Relax, B will be here soon, my watch has a tracking device in it,” Clark flashed Tony a quick reassuring smile.

“B put a tracker on you, paranoid much,” Tony snorted as he rolled his eyes, not surprised in the least bit.

“He put one in your watch too,” Clark just blinked those too bright blue eyes with a completely innocent expression ignoring Tony’s indignant squawks.

“Are you handcuffed?” Tony stammered, eyes flickering between Clark’s sheepish face and the metal cuffs around his hands.

“In all fairness to our kidnappers they did also attach me to this pipe,” Clark muttered with a shrug. 

“Clark, come one, let’s get out of here,” Tony jangled his own manacles. 

“No, we can’t.  I overheard them talking about the others being brought here shortly,” Clark said shaking his head. 

Tony heaved a sigh and nodded in understanding, they weren’t going anywhere until they ensured the safety of everyone.

“So, where are we?” Tony craned his neck as he looked around. 

“Soviet missile silo and bunker in Siberia, although it seems like it’s been deserted for some time, only recently re-opened,” Clark replied.

“Huh, well that explains the cold and general totalitarian feel of the place,” Tony shuddered in disgust. 

A sharp horn echoed through the bunker and Tony winced at the sound.  He turned towards the door which hissed open on rusty gears.  Tony’s jaw clenched, teeth grinding at who was walking towards them.  Helmut Zemo was looking surprisingly fresh faced for a man who had just escaped max security prison and was currently living in an abandoned missile silo. 

“I wish we did not have to see each other again Mr. Stark, especially under these circumstances,” Zemo’s voice was smooth as it echoed off the steal walls. 

“I wish we never had to see each other, under any circumstance,” Tony’s voice was despairing in its honesty.

“Yes, unfortunately for both of us that is not the case,” Zemo conceded.

“You’re not alone,” Tony stated, it was obvious.

“Of course not.  There’s no shortage of people who want to see the Avengers fall, to see you, Mr. Stark, fall,” Zemo said a small smile playing on his lips.

“I don’t agree with Hydra in the sense that I can’t envision the world they want.  But, I do very much agree with them in regards to the Avengers.  They were quite happy to supply me with some assistance, especially after my success the first time around,” Zemo’s face held a satisfied smile as he stared at Tony.

“The Avengers are disbanded, the empire has fallen, what more could you want?” Tony snapped, face flushed and body coursing with anger.

“Has it truly fallen Mr. Stark?  If Captain Rogers came to you for help, would you truly deny him?” Zemo’s cool eyes regarded Tony.  Tony’s silence was apparently answer enough for the man. 

“You want them to kill each other,” Clark spoke up drawing Zemo’s gaze away from Tony.

“From what I’ve heard, you already tried that and it didn’t work. What makes you think this time will be any different?” Clark asked, eyes guileless and wide.  Tony repressed a snort at the man’s acting skills. 

“Why, you will make the difference,” Zemo’s eyes lit up with triumph.  Clark and Tony blinked in unison, shock written across both their faces. 

“I’m sorry what?” Tony sputtered.

“Civilian life is important, the lives of the innocent are important to you, to the Avengers, than anything else.  What happens when it is your loved one’s life on the line Mr. Stark.  What would you do for this innocent man?” Zemo asked, hand gesturing out to indicate Clark.

Tony watched Clark’s eyes widen in understanding.  All those images and articles flew through his brain, all the speculation.  It didn’t help that Tony was actually happy when he was around Clark and Bruce.  But, it was rarely Bruce he was seen out on the town with, of course people would jump to the conclusion that Tony Stark had finally found someone.  Tony grimaced, at least it wasn’t Pepper this time, at least Clark was invulnerable and he and Tony weren’t actually involved.  Tony gulped, no, who Clark was involved with was way more possessive and territorial than Tony. 

“Ohhh, it is not me you are going to have to worry about,” Tony bit his lip as he whispered, his eyes wide in trepidation.

Zemo gave him a confused look before the Sokovian soldier shook it off and made his way back towards the blast doors.

“Your former teammates will be joining you shortly, then your reign can officially come to an end,” Zemo tossed over his shoulder as the doors slid shut.

“Well, this is going to be interesting,” Clark drawled after a few tense minutes of silence.

“Interesting,” Tony choked, “B is going to beat this shit out of everyone, me included, and I honestly don’t know what else to say, never mind the fact that apparently everyone thinks I’ve found love in my oldest friend’s husband!” 

Clark raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Tony’s outburst.  Of course he wasn’t nervous, Tony seethed, he was Superman and he was married to Batman, who happened to be on his way to rescue them, like a dark knight in black Kevlar.  Tony growled in annoyance, he loved them both, really, but they had the tendency to always know what was best for everyone.  And here Tony was, restrained in the middle of nowhere Siberia with Superman, and Batman on the way along with his former team about to be hauled in as well.  He almost felt bad for Zemo, but in all honesty, he felt worse for Ste—Rogers.  The Captain was going to get a very rude, bat shaped wake up call.    

It wasn’t long, Zemo was right, until they heard a loud clanging noise followed by low grunts as the large steal doors squealed open and a group of masked men came in dragging eight bound, blindfolded, and gagged bodies with them.  Tony’s breath caught as he saw a gleaming head of gold in the center of the group, struggling against his captors.  Tony fidgeted with his bindings, he could hazard a guess at who the rest were.   

****

Steve thrashed against the thick metal and electric cuffs wrapped securely around his hands and feet.  They were similar to the ones Tony had bound him with at the airport all those months ago.  He and the others were dragged into a large steal walled room, the air chilly and musty this far underground.  Steve could barely lift his head up, not that it mattered, he couldn’t see anything with the thick black material covering his eyes.  His ears picked up the grunts of their captors as well as the sharp intake of breath from a bit farther away, they weren’t the only captives down here. 

Steve’s kidnappers stopped abruptly and hoisted him upright, quickly turning him and attaching thick metal bands around his biceps and legs.  Steve’s back was resting against something hard and metal, but at least he was vertical.  The gags came off everyone first if Clint’s curses were anything to go by.  The blindfolds were next and surprisingly everyone was worryingly quiet, Steve was left for last.  Steve looked down the line of his teammates.  The Avengers were all restrained in the same contraption, Wanda had the addition of a power restricting collar like the one she had on the Raft.  They were all stripped of their gloves, masks, anything and everything which could be used to help them out of the situation.  Thankfully, no one seemed seriously injured.  He made eye contact with Bucky who was directly to the right of him and noticed the man was nodding his head towards something across from Steve.         

The reason for their silence became apparent the moment Steve followed Bucky’s line of sight, across from him was Tony and the genius was not alone.  The man handcuffed to a pipe next to Tony was the one from the photographs, the ones Tony was smiling and laughing in.  Steve swallowed, the man was even better looking in reality even though he was clearly rumpled and, well, being held hostage in a Siberian bunker.  Steve squinted and looked at the man more closely.  He was rather calm for someone being held hostage in a Siberian bunker. 

“Fancy meeting you here Rogers,” Tony’s voice drew Steve’s gaze away from the blue eyed man.    

 Steve met Tony’s intelligent brown eyes for the first time in months.  He waited for the swell of anger, he waited for Tony to look at him with eyes full of betrayal like they did the last time they were in Siberia.  It didn’t happen, Tony’s eyes were cool and reserved something Steve never thought he would see. 

“What the fuck is going on Stark,” Clint snapped drawing Tony’s gaze away from Steve. 

“Sorry Barton can’t really help you there, I know why I’m here but not really sure how Zemo got you all here so fast,” Tony shrugged, head tilted to the side.

“We came after Zemo once we found out he escaped, we tracked him to this bunker.  Turned out it was a trap,” Sam muttered, annoyance written across his face. 

“Hmmmm, that’s a blow to the ego, we just got ambushed at the diner,” Tony snorted as he shifted positions drawing Steve's eyes back to the unknown man and Tony’s rumored boyfriend. 

“I’m Steve Rogers, I’m sorry you have to be involved in this,” Steve addressed the silent man next to Tony.

“Of course, where are my manners,” Tony drawled, “Rogers, Barnes, Barton, Wilson, Lang, Maximoff, Romanov, T’Challa this is Kal, Kal these are the Avengers and the King of Wakanda.” 

Steve winced at the use of their last names, but he didn’t miss the long look Kal shot at Tony or the quirk of Tony’s lips in response. 

“I wish I was able to say it’s alright Captain Rogers,” the man, Kal, spoke gravely as he regarded Steve. 

Steve gave a jerky nod, this man was weighing him, questioning his merit as both a man and a hero.  Steve could only hope he wasn’t found lacking, something told him he would never gain this man’s approval if he was.  Steve’s eyes sought out Bucky, his friend’s blue eyes already on him and he shook himself at the perceptive look in Bucky’s gaze, he was the only person Steve had to prove himself to.    

A humming sound crackled throughout the bunker, the masked soldiers straightening where they stood spread out around the room. 

“Captain Rogers, Avengers, welcome.  I’m sorry I won’t be joining you face to face, but, as I am sure you are aware I am no match for you physically,” Zemo’s voice sounded through speakers echoing off the walls. 

“Zemo.  What’s the meaning if this, why kidnap us?  You got what you wanted, the Avengers are no more,” Steve’s voice was sharp as it cut through the bunker. 

“Is that truly the case Captain, would you not answer the call if someone, the world, was in danger?  Of course you would.  I can’t allow that and fortunately for me neither can Hydra,” Zemo announced as the soldiers in front of Steve performed the Hydra salute. 

“I’m assuming you promised them Bucky as well,” Steve’s head dropped momentarily before glared at the closest soldier. 

“Of course Captain,” Zemo responded. 

Steve turned his head to look at Bucky, the brunette’s face was drained of color, lips bloodless as his jaw clenched.  Steve felt his anger burn hot in the pit of his stomach as Bucky made eye contact with him, blue eyes pleading with Steve.  No one was touching Bucky, not now, not ever, and not without his permission.  Steve gave Bucky a reassuring nod before he turned to face forward again, eyes catching Kal’s for a brief moment.  The civilian, and that’s what he was, was watching his and Bucky’s interaction intently as if they held pieces to a missing puzzle. 

“That will never happen,” Steve growled out. 

“We’ll see Captain, but now on to business.  Bring forward Mr. Starks companion,” Zemo ordered as one of the soldiers removed Kal from the pipe and dragged him to the center of the room forcing him down to his knees, gun pressed against the back of his skull. 

“Here you have an innocent man Captain, his only crime is loving a man claiming to be a superhero.  You have a choice Captain Rogers, this man’s life or Sergeant Barnes’.  Refuse to choose and they both will be executed on top of the now armed missile being launched at New York City,” Zemo demanded as another gun was trained on Bucky.

Steve was silent, blood roaring in his ears.  He could make out the sounds of Sam and Clint yelling at Zemo and the Hydra agents, but his eyes were darting between Bucky, Tony, and Kal.  The latter’s face was a stoic mask but Kal’s eyes spoke of resignation, he didn’t think Steve would save him.  Tony refused to look at him, instead his expressive brown eyes were boring into the back of Kal’s head. Steve looked at Bucky last and he saw acceptance in those clear blue eyes, Bucky still didn’t think he was worth it.

“Who will you choose Captain?  You already withheld the knowledge of the deaths of Mr. Starks’ parents, will you be responsible for the death of his lover as well?” Zemo taunted through the intercom. 

****

They were threatening New York.  They were threatening Clark.  Of course they were threatening Clark; they thought Clark was some muscle bound handsome civilian Tony was dating.  Not that Tony much enjoyed seeing a gun pointed at his oldest friend’s husbands’ head, even if he knew it wouldn’t do an ounce of damage.  Tony did not want to put Bruce and Clark in this situation, Tony would rather fly a nuke through a wormhole again than deal with this situation.  There was nothing, absolutely nothing, more important than the security of Bruce and Clark’s identities.  Tony almost snorted, he finally understood what Bruce meant all those years ago when they had first spoke after he announced to the world he was Iron Man. 

_“It’s not about you Tony, not about us or our lives.  It’s about everyone else’s.  You do not know what the future holds, if there will be someone worth more than your own life that you will be willing to protect, but you can’t because you took that option away by showing all your cards to soon,” Bruce stated, the man’s steel blue eyes imploring Tony to understand.   To think of the moves so far ahead they were not even on the board.  The only problem was, Tony was never any good at chess._

He could see it now though; all the pieces Bruce had been talking about moving against him.  He was just surprised how it happened.  He put two seemingly untouchable people right back in the game, a game they had successfully won already and on their own terms.  Now Tony was making them play by rules neither one agreed with or respected.  Rules that were messy and illogical with too many loopholes.  Bruce and Clark disliked the Avengers and that was putting it mildly.  Yet, here Tony was dragging these two men through the murky waters that made up his former team.  The Avengers thought the only thing on the line was their unstable relationship and their lives.  Tony knew better, he had so much more at stake because Clark would sit there and take the abuse and when the gun held to his head went off, well, there’d be no hiding Superman. 

Thankfully Clark spoke up in time to stave off his impending identity reveal.  Tony would’ve kissed the man if he wasn’t still shackled to the pipe and, more importantly, if he didn’t know he would be beaten severely if he did. 

“We’re not actually together, just friends, in fact I’m married,” Clark smiles serenely as he wiggles his left ring finger, the wedding band catching the light. 

“What, to who?” Zemo’s voice cracked over the intercom.

“Him,” Clark’s smile grew, shark like and fierce as he indicated to the shadows over the Zemo’s Hydra henchmen’s shoulders.  Tony had only ever seen that smile on Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments or Kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! It gets a little dark and angsty although I can't say I'm really sorry 
> 
> Thanks so much for the comments and kudos, you are all wonderful!
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own and I do not own these characters.

A large shadow dropped down, the Hydra agents turning abruptly, guns aiming at the now empty corner.  Batman catapulted himself out of the shadows tossing and activating various devices at the guns which sent a pulse blowing the weapons apart.  With a quick and vicious efficiency, Batman engaged the Hydra agents.  A series of brutal punches and kicks incapacitated the three agents that converged on him.  Without pause, Batman shot off his grapple gun and hung the next agent that came at him.  Shots rang out from the remaining agents, Batman rolling and flipping out of the way.  He grabbed the closest agent with cruel gauntleted hands and tossed him into the steal wall, the man sliding down with a trickle of blood spilling out of his mouth.  A solid kick to the man hanging by the grapple wire took out the next Hydra goon, one who was about to toss a grenade at Batman.  Instead the grenade exploded towards the back of the bunker taking out the agents firing from the far corner.  There were few men left and Batman made quick punishing work of them, the dull thuds of the harsh blows Batman landed echoed throughout the bunker.  The last Hydra agent dropped at Bruce’s feet, blood pooling in a crown around Batman’s feet. 

“Tony,” Batman growled as he stalked forward and snapped the handcuffs off of Tony’s wrists. 

“Thanks Bats,” Tony nodded as he stood up and rubbed his wrists while Batman silently moved back over to Clark.

Tony watched with a soft smile on his face as Bruce picked the locks of Clark’s handcuffs, easily freeing the man.  The genius squared his shoulders as he turned to face his former team.  He barely withheld an amused snort at the faces that greeted him.  Natasha and Clint looked constipated and Tony knew it was because Natasha had been the SHIELD agent to go and investigate the Batman rumors when Bruce first started his mission and Clint must have borne the brunt of her aggravation when she came back empty handed.  Scott and Wanda both looked terrified, something Tony was sure would secretly thrill Bruce, and it definitely delighted Tony.  Sam’s face went through a series of emotions from horror and fascination to shocked awe.  T’Challa was as difficult to read as ever, but Tony had a sneaking suspicion that the king knew more than he let on.  Tony’s eyes finally settled on Steve and Bucky.  The latter’s metal arm straining against the metal bracketing his bicep, face shuttered and calculating blue eyes locked on the back of Batman’s cowl.  Steve looked like all his nightmares were about to come true.  Tony stilled at the sight of Captain America looking cold, lost.           

Tony hurried over to the side of Barnes’ restraints.  There was a control panel that was easy enough to bypass and soon a low hiss sounded as the metal bands lifted off the former assassin.  Tony quickly went down the line freeing his former teammates.  When he got to Wanda he hesitated before meeting her eyes as he reached for the inhibiting collar.  A quiet thank you was given as he turned and stepped away.   

“We need to go after Zemo,” Steve declared as he stepped out of his restraints, barely sparring Tony, Clark, and Bruce a glance.  Tony did snort then.    

“On the contrary, I am still here.  This was quite interesting I was unaware there were others like the Avengers out there, I had to watch for my own curiosity.  It matters not however, Captain Rogers did not choose after all and while I can clearly not kill any of you now, the same does not hold true for New York.  The missile will launch in ten seconds and New York City will be but a memory,” Zemo calmly stated over the static of the intercom. 

The bunker shook as the doors to the missile silo opened.  Tony’s wide panicked eyes met Batman’s steal blue ones as they both rushed to the blast doors followed closely by Clark.  Steve and his team were moments behind them looking for weaknesses or a way to override the locks. 

“There’s nothing, Zemo’s locked us in.  Unless Stark can override the computer from here,” Natasha mused as she slanted a look at Tony.  At least that’s what he assumed she did, there was a large bat shaped vigilante strategically placed between himself and his former teammates. 

“There’s no time, Kal,” Batman barked over the thrum of the missile launching. 

Tony turned to look at Bruce in disbelief.  Before he could stop him, Clark dug his hands into the metal of the hinges and ripped the blast doors clean off, tossing them to the side a horrible clang of metal grating on everyone’s ears as the doors made contact with the wall.  Clark picked up Batman and they were out the doors and up the stairwell before Tony could so much as stutter out an exclamation. 

Tony groaned and took off after his friends. It was both to ensure the defeat of Zemo and a strategic retreat from the no doubt mystified and demanding looks he would have received from Steve and company.

Tony reached the command center’s landing and watched as Batman dragged a resigned Zemo out of the command room and quickly zip tie his hands behind his back.  Tony heard the thud of footsteps as Steve and the rest of the former Avengers tumble onto the landing.  Batman was already climbing the ladder out of the concrete warehouse and Tony made a mad scramble to follow.  Batman was outside standing next to Clark staring at the open ground the missile was quickly emerging from. 

“How can we stop it,” Steve yelled from behind them.  He was helping Wanda out of the manhole before turning to sprint over to Tony, Bruce, and Clark. 

Everyone was looking at him.  Tony was looking at Batman.  Batman was looking at Clark and they were exchanging some intense eye contact that held a lifetime worth of opinions and emotions.  Tony’s shoulders sagged, he knew what the outcome of this was going to be.  Judging by the determined look on Clark’s face which was mirrored by Bruce’s stoic one, they did too.  The missile was fully ejected as Steve shouted an agonized denial. 

“Kal,” Batman said as the missile climbed higher and higher into the sky. 

Clark nodded and shot a reassuring smile at Tony.  The Man of Steel bent his knees and shot off, the ground rippling in his wake.  A sharp intake of breath could be heard from behind Tony, he turned to see everyone wide eyed and awestruck as Clark grabbed the missile and steered it on a different trajectory. 

“Where’s he taking it?” T’Challa murmured looking at Batman.

“The Sun, it’s the safest place for disposal,” Batman responded after a moment of consideration.  Tony watched in amusement as Bruce completely missed the baffled looks he received.    

Perhaps ten minutes later Clark gracefully landed in front of the group, civilian clothes burned away to reveal a deep blue suit with a gold ‘S’ in the center of a shield, red cape floating behind him.  Tony chocked on his spit, he couldn’t believe Clark stopped by the fortress to grab his suit, then again it was better than coming back naked, and Bruce probably wouldn’t have liked all these people ogling his husband. 

“I don’t understand, are you an enhanced like Wanda?  Why have we never heard of you before?” Steve’s face was stunned and then he glanced at Tony with multiple questions in his stare.

“I’m not enhanced,” Clark wryly grinned.

“Then what are you?” Barnes asked, metal arm grinding as the plates shifted, he had one of the Hydra agents guns tucked to his side and pointed downwards.

“My name is Kal-El, I’m Kryptonian,” Clark stated, blue eyes moving over the Avengers faces.

“He’s an alien,” Tony clarified to the incredulous group.

“Wait, like Thor?  How was he not on SHIELDs radar, he just brought a missile to the Sun for fuck’s sake,” Barton exclaimed forehead drawn in a deep frown. 

“Kryptonian Clint, not Asgardian,” Sam noted the distinction. 

“Oh, okay Sam and do you know the difference,” Clint snapped as Sam shot him an exasperated look.

“I’m nothing like your Asgardian teammate, I’m not like any of the gods,” Clark calmly spoke up, silencing the bickering between Sam and Clint. 

“As for why your SHIELD did not know about me, well, Batman can probably explain that better,” Clark turned and gave an expectant look to the Dark Knight.  Unsurprisingly he was met with a surly glare. 

“SHIELD didn’t know everything and aren’t we thankful for that,” Batman sneered, contempt dripping from his voice as he refused to explain further.  Tony sighed as he watched Steve’s hackles rise to the blatant taunt and Batman’s eyes burn with satisfaction at the anticipated reaction. 

“We could’ve use men like you,” Steve’s chest was puffed up, righteous fire lit his eyes.

“Agent Romanov did try to recruit me once,” a small smile lifted the corner of Batman’s mouth.  Tony saw Natasha stiffen in resentment, but she stayed silent. 

“Obviously it didn’t pan out,” Barnes rolled his eyes.

“Yes, but not for the reason you think.  You see, she couldn’t find me.  I never went around announcing who I was to the world and she was smart enough not to engage me while I was on patrol, she never uncovered my civilian identity,” Batman’s voice was gravel over steal, sharp and direct in its evisceration.

“You’re a coward who hides behind his identity to avoid his responsibility, his accountability,” Steve snarled, fists clenched at his sides.    

Tony’s whole body froze, he was distantly aware of Clark stilling as well.  Bruce – Batman – however, was coiled like a predator.  The sharp right hook snapped out and dropped Steve clean on his ass.  Bucky’s gun was raised seconds later and pointed at Bruce, trigger being pulled. Clark was there first, bullets bouncing off his chest, eyes burning red as his heat vision seared the gun in Barnes’ hands.  Barnes’ blinked in astonishment and perhaps a little fear, but that didn’t stop the new vibranium arm from swinging at Clark’s jaw.  The metal arm was caught and Clark squeezed, crushing it with ease as Barnes dropped to his knees hissing in agony.

“Never speak to me about cowardice or responsibility.  Instead of waiting and allowing the authorities to do their job and apprehend Zemo, you put your entire team in danger in order to stop a man who damaged your pride.  You allowed individual emotions to cloud your judgement when it came to the security of the world.  You lied and betrayed a man who called you friend to assuage your own fears and guilt,” Batman spat, glowering at Steve as he stood over him. 

Tony stepped forward, calloused hand sliding up Batman’s shoulder, the light pressure and Bruce’s own iron control the only thing restraining Batman’s fists. 

“I don’t like you Captain, but Tony is right, you’re necessary,” Batman growled before sharply turning away. 

“You’ve never done anything you regret, never made a mistake, been blinded by emotion?” Barnes rasped from the ground, T’Challa kneeling next to him and analyzing the arm.

Clark gripped Bruce’s shoulder as Batman let out a low caustic and dark chuckle.  Tony flinched at the sound.

“Maybe one day you’ll know what I’ve done, what I’ve sacrificed for the sake of justice.  Maybe one day, you’ll even understand,” Bruce’s voice was grim, carved in sorrow. 

Steve’s face was open and so very young as he stared at Batman.  Tony looked away, eyes straying to the other Avengers.  Clint and Natasha’s faces were shut down, they might as well have been statues.  Wanda’s was crushed and crumpled, her body was tucked into Clint.  Scott looked uncomfortable and why wouldn’t he, the man barely knew any of them.  Sam, Sam met Tony’s eyes head on determination and loyalty etched in every line of his body. 

“This isn’t going to work out Cap and let’s be honest, do you really want to be responsible for a world you weren’t born into?” Tony spoke, his voice tired and withdrawn. 

“I’ve known Batman for a long time.  He’s been doing this longer than any of us and he has Kal, you saw what they can do.  There’s others out there, saving their cities day by day.  Good people who don’t have agendas only the desire to see the world be a better place.  B, he’s been in contact with them, he’s been keeping them safe from people like Ross.  You put your faith in people Steve, you know these people will do the right thing,” Tony had squatted down in order to look Steve in the eye, “you don’t have to carry the weight of the shield anymore.” 

“What about you Tony?” Steve sighed, blue eyes glassy as they looked at Tony.

“Well, I still have Stark Industries to run and I’m not going to lie, seeing Bats deck you was deeply satisfying.  I don’t hate you, I can’t forgive you yet, but, if you need me I’ll be there,” Tony gave Steve a soft smile.

He stood up and nodded to each one of his former friends and teammates before he turned around and made his way to the Batplane which was sitting dark and foreboding in the distance.  This wasn’t goodbye for him and Steve, they’d need each other again one day and that was all the hope Tony had to ride on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how this weirdly became a JL origin story but it did. Thank you everyone for reading hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!
> 
> Comments or Kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or Kudos!


End file.
